1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for screening interfering radiation from a radiation source from reaching a radiation receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cases it is a problem that a radiation receiver, within the solid angle it observes, has one or more radiation sources which render the registration of other radiation difficult. The invention provides an obstacle, controllable as to form and position, to interfering radiation, which creates favourable conditions for a radiation receiver, a sensor or a human observer.
One reason for screening interfering radiation is to reduce the risk of blinding. An example is a pilot in a fighter aircraft who can be blinded by the sun or be deliberately disturbed by a radiation source in an enemy aircraft. Also a sensor on a missile or the like can be blinded or disturbed correspondingly. There are also reasons other than binding for screening interfering radiation.
The object of the invention is to solve the problem of interfering radiation.This object is achieved by a device for screening interfering radiation from a radiation source from reaching a radiation receiver, including a device determining the position and orientation of the radiation receiver relative to the radiation source; a matrix, positioned in front of the radiation receiver, of elements which can adopt a varying transmittance and which cover the solid angle within which it is desirable to screen interfering radiation; and control equipment which calculates in what position relative to the radiation receiver a radiation obstacle is to be placed to be able to screen the radiation source and which controls the elements of the matrix in such a manner that the matrix forms a partial or complete radiation obstacle in the estimated position.
The radiation receiver may be an observer carried on a craft, such as a pilot of an aircraft or a helicopter. In this instance, the device establishing the position and orientation of the radiation receiver relative to the radiation source includes at least one sensor which gives the position and orientation of the craft relative to the surroundings and at least one sensor which gives the position and orientation of the head of the observer relative to the craft.